Talk:Afterimage/@comment-29267481-20170823025744/@comment-3966038-20170823152006
Personally, that is the G3 line up I have now. I really like that Hagurejishi's effect is active on VG or RG, making him a bit more versatile. But like I said, if you feel you need the search more, Kegareshinmyo also does nicely. Moving on to G2, I would highly recommend OG Tamahagane. He is not GB restricted. So as early as turn 2, you are able to trigger all your Afterimage effects, just in time for stride next turn. I run him at 4, because I can force a very aggressive play with minimal risk the moment I get him (Ride Tamahagane, bind a unit, call all the Afterimage units, return them all at the end phase), but you may run him at 3 or 2 or not at all. Miyabi is another unit of interest. The ability to bind a card from hand is good, but the fact that it is a random bind makes it great. You can trigger all of your Afterimage abilities and do serious damage to the hand. The only 2 downsides are that she requires a booster to bind and she does not have Afterimage herself, making protecting and searching for her a pain. The last spots should be divided between Genzou and Teruyoshi. Genzou adds a lot of aggression to your board, making Tsukumorakan that much more dangerous, and bolstering your turns in general, while Teruyoshi allows you to use Chigiregumo's on-call effect and Aramatatabi's on boost more than twice. You may also use Nibikatabira to protect your non-Afterimage units, while providing 3k to two units, but you would be eating even more soul, and there is only so CC Kamojigusa can do. Grade 1 units are a bit more flexible, as a lot of the good units are Afterimage, but I'll also suggest a non-Afterimage one or two, purely because of what they bring to the table. First up is the PG, Aramatatabi. You definitely want to run 4 of these. There is no debate. Removing bound cards is vital, as it turns a temporary -4 that you will get back into a permanent -3. Gekisouookami is a spectacular card added this set as it binds a unit and gives +2k to another. I may not be running it at 4, but it will definitely be at least a 2 of in my own deck. Chigiregumo can help replenish a devastated board/hand. As a more than fair chunk of the deck will be Afterimage, you are more likely to get a hit than a miss, and calling the PG doesn't hurt as much as it would other clans. Outside of Afterimage, there is Fuuki, who is able to bind a random card from hand before GB at the cost of 1CB. The timing matches up with Tamahagane, so you can return all your units as early as turn 2 and contribute to your Soul. The G Zone has not changed much since FC17, as nothing really benefits Afterimage outside of Kurehalord, but that is just a worse Atagolord. Really, if any change, I might recommend teching in 2 Maguntenbu or 1 Mukuro for the ability to permanently get rid of problem units if your Bind removal's timing doesn't match up the way you want it to. And unlike Dominate, Mukuro serves it's purpose of removal much better in this deck than Dominate, as Dominate would be devastated if your opponent suddenly lost their whole board, but in Afterimage you are just making their board more manageable.